Ravetube
Who is Ravetube? Ravetube was the part-time camera man for Team 6 and is probably most known for his alter ego parody impersonation of Hideo Kojima. He portrays a vast multitude of different characters - some not covered in this wiki, because they're many - together with the Gator RP Group and often does so together with his brother Zazin. Since 2018, he rarely if ever revisits VRChat any more. Alternate Roleplaying Personas Hideo Kojima His character is a parody that portrays the bitter remains of Hideo Kojima after his split with Konami. Parody Hideo is a business partner with Norman 'Slippery' Reedus developing games together. On July 31st, 2018 he participated in a wrestling match organized by Roflgator against NotValco under the stage name 'Mexican' Cactus Kojima. Homeless Dwarf On Aug 17th, 2018 a homeless dwarf would appear bumming outside The Golden Gator. Sneaking in and stealing goods he would wield a baguette as a weapon, chasing after the bars employees and customers. Yellow Roblox Block A member of the Bricktown Blocks. Causer of mischief. Immigrant Block A member of the Bricktown Police Department he was impromptu recruited by Deputy Commissioner Shrimp on Oct 7th, 2018 as a knee-jerk when they had a lack of officers at the newly opened Police Department in Downtown Bricktown. When he met Roflgator he made a questionable impression claiming a various amount of different backgrounds. At first he claimed to be an immigrant who was bad with money but still a tax consultant. When his explanations failed to make sense he claimed to be searching for work being a past demolitions expert. Shrimp is not known to make the best of judgements. ]] He was robbed by S0ra on the same day of his recruitment. .]] Greg A strange masked man in dark clad clothing, greasy hair and eyes that jut out - stands before you. He breathes heavily into a face mask while his blank white eyes pierce your very soul. When you talk to him his breathing intensifies - but he does not respond using words. Not much is known about this strange person but when he's around Roflgator his history is laid plain like an open book. Roflgator tried to wing-man him for him on multiple occasions and while doing so told stories of his supposed heroism. Greg saved children from an orphanage that was on fire. In his self sacrifice he was severely burned and lost his ability to speak. Thanks to his tears shed in sorrow for the poor children his eyes were kept moist through the inferno - unfortunately his eyelids were burned off. History and Lore He was paired in a date with Catiya by Roflgator, the legendary wingman robot himself in The Lair of Roflgator on July 27th, 2018. On July 29th, 2018 parody Hideo Kojima presented his new game together with Norman 'Slippery' Reedus (Zazin) in the Wasted Time. They also presented the revolutionary new gaming experience, the 'fetus controller'. Trivia * Ravetube and Zazin are brothers IRL and often RP together as a duo. * He portrays a vast amount of different characters that his main persona pales in comparison. He has made very few appearances as his Ravetube persona in the Gator RP Group. * He helped create many avatars for other players in the Gator RP Group, is the origin of many memes. Gallery Ravetube gallery Ravetube.jpg|Ravetubes older avatar Ravetube new.jpg|Another older seldom used avatar. Visiting The Lair of Roflgator. Roflgator July 27th 12 Ravetube and Zazin.jpg|Ravetube and Zazin in The Lair of Roflgator. Roflgator July 27th 13 Ravetube date with Catiya.jpg|Ravetube on a date with Catiya. Rofl Dec 21st 27 Zazin and his brother.jpg|Wearing a Christmassy outfit together with his brother Zazin. Hideo Kojima parody gallery Roflgator July 29th 9 Norman Vincent Hideo.jpg|Norman 'Slippery' Reedus photo-shoot together with parody Hideo Kojima with a fan Vincent X Roflgator July 29th 1 Hideo Kojima Ravetube.jpg|His sad office in the Wasted Time bar Roflgator July 24th 12 Norman Reedus (Zazin) and Hideo Kojima (Ravetube).jpg|Norman 'Slippery' Reedus and Hideo Kojima. Hideo Kojima and fat guy.jpg|Kojima and Zazin. Roflgator July 29th 8 Reedus Fetus controller.jpg|Masakhan and his business partner Norman 'Slippery' Reedus presenting the new revolutionary gaming experience, the 'fetus controller'... Roflgator July 31 4 Mexican Hideo Kojima wants to fight.jpg|'Mexican' Cactus Kojima prepares with Norman 'Slippery' Reedus for a wrestling fight against NotValco. Roflgator July 31 6 Mexican Hideo Kojima greets the crowd.jpg|Riling up the crowd for the fight. Roflgator July 31 7 Big NotValco is ready for a fight.jpg|NotValco looks unusually buff for this fight.. uh oh. Greg gallery Rofl Dec 2nd 15 Greg (Ravetube) and Richard (Shrimp).jpg|Greg with Richard Rofl Dec 2nd 13 Greg scuffed date.jpg|Greg on a date - she's hiding behind the counter... Rofl Dec 2nd 10 Greg (Ravetube) on a date.jpg|Greg on a date Rofl Dec 2nd 9 Greg and his date, not scary at all.jpg|This is not creepy at all Rofl Nov 25th 28 Greg.jpg|''*intense breathing noises*'' Rofl Nov 25th 10 Greg creeping.jpg|Greg enters The Great Pug Rofl Dec 16th 29 Graceee and Greg (Ravetube).jpg|On a date with Graceee, who appears somewhat spooked by his appearance. Rofl Dec 21st 17 Xmas Greg (Ravetube).jpg|Greg "wearing" a Christmas tree outfit. Rofl Dec 21st 18 Chocolate on stage bachelor game (Kyana).jpg|Working as decoration in the background of a dating show. Various other personas and characters Rofl Aug 17th 2 Homeless Dwarf (Ravetube).jpg|Roleplaying as a homeless dwarf Rofl Aug 17th 25 Homeless Dwarf (Ravetube) and Gashina uhm.jpg|The homeless dwarf chasing after Gashina poking her with a baguette Rolf Oct 7th 17 Block (Ravetube).jpg|Immigrant block, the tax consultant, demolitions expert eh... police officer Rolf Oct 7th 23 Block Police Morocco and Ravetube.jpg|Recruited by Deputy-commissioner Shrimp Rolf Oct 7th 26 S0ra attacks officer Ravetube.jpg|Immigrant block attacked and robbed by S0ra on Oct 7th, 2018 Rolf Oct 7th 32 Kyana arguing with the police.jpg.jpg|Arguing with Kyana following the arrest of S0ra Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cubic Americans